


Suga Has No Chill

by beltloop



Series: we are slowly figuring out that Suga is not Pure, but we're going to ignore that because Suga Is Pure. let us believe our lies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cool Senpai Tanaka, Frenulum piercing, Frenum piercing, Gen, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Prince Albert, Saeko is a bad citizen and gives underaged boys inappropriate piercings, Tanaka needs eye bleach, Tongue Piercings, and mind bleach, prince Albert piercing, so does daichi, suga has a clear barbell in his tongue piercing so that its hard to spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka shows off his cool new tongue web piercing at practice and finds out that his senpai has a few piercings of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga Has No Chill

Tanaka had spent the last few weeks deeply researching piercings after his sister told him that she was allowed to do piercings now at the shop downtown that she had been apprenticing at for a while-- she insisted that he _had_ to get something done, and she’d sneak him in since he was underaged. There were a few piercings that Tanaka had thought were interesting, but he wasn’t sure if he really trusted his sister’s limited experience with actual piercings yet, like visible facial ones or body piercings. So, he settled on his frenulum(not to be mistaken for a _frenum_ piercing, which was a horizontal dick piercing on the shaft(he accidentally mistook them when typing it into google images-- never again.)), the web underneath his tongue. 

Thankfully, she didn’t fuck it up, and Tanaka showed up at practice the next day showing it off in the locker room. 

“Oo-whoa! Tanaka-senpai, you’re so cool!” Hinata crowded around with Kageyama, who was trying to look like he wasn’t interested while still getting a good look. Yamaguchi was trying to see, and Noya was practically clinging to his side, gushing about how badass Tanaka was. 

Tanaka stood proudly with his hands on his hips, for once being the _cool senpai_. 

“Did it hurt?” Daichi seemed sort of impressed while Suga peered over to see the piercing. Asahi paled, obviously thinking about the pain, and scooted out of the locker room before it was discussed. 

Cue Tanaka having a flashback to the day before-- Saeko stood up straight and gave him a thumbs up, exclaiming, “All good, Ryuu!” 

“Eh? It’s done?” 

“Yep!” She handed him a mirror to check it out. He lifted his tongue and it was just _there_. The bar seemed a little lankey for the thin bit of web it was pierced through, but it was still pretty awesome. 

“I didn’t even know you did it! Good job, Nee-san!” 

“Of course! I’m the best. Anyways, we got a lotta people in the lobby, so I’ll see you at home. Tell Suga-chan I said hey!” She gave him a wink and he left in a daze, hardly believing he even just got a piercing. 

End flashback, and there he was, in front of Suga while the setter stuck his own tongue out after saying, “Hey, look! Tongue piercing friends!” 

Tanaka couldn’t really see anything until he looked closer; there was a little clear bead on Suga’s tongue that he would’ve never noticed if he hadn’t been searching for it. It was a literal tongue piercing, like through the tongue. “Ehh? Suga-san? When did you get that done?” 

The locker room was too small for the amount of buzz the team was creating about this. 

“Over the summer.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while looking a little pleased with himself. 

He felt kind of jealous. “Ryuu’s is still cool, too!” Noya shouted, still clinging to Tanaka, who clinged back, thankful for Noya’s mind-reading.

“Thanks, Noya-san, you’re the best!” 

“Get nee-san to pierce mine too! We can be twins!” 

“Hell yeah!”

“Fucking awesome!” 

“Badass!”

Tsukishima had to leave the locker room because of the amount of dumb that was happening. 

“If what Suga-san has is a tongue piercing, then what’s yours called?” Ennoshita asked the real question, seeming slightly interested from the other side of the locker room. 

“It’s a frenum-- shit! No, it’s called a frenulum. Tongue web.” Nailed it.

Suga gave a snort, while no one else really caught the mistake. “Yeah, trust me. That’s not a frenum. I have a frenum.” He paused. “And a PA…” Suga trailed off, not really talking to anyone, but Tanaka heard him, and seemed to be the only one who understood what he was talking about.

Frenum. PA-- Prince Albert…… … .

Wh--

Suga-san ? 

Has…..

_“Tell Suga-chan I said hey!” Saeko winked._

Tanaka’s brain short-circuited. 

 

\-----

 

Leaving practice, Tanaka took a bit longer than usual after playing with his new piercing in the mirror for a few minutes while Noya and Hinata ooh’ed and ahh’d beside him, so he trailed out alongside his captain and vice-captain. 

Suga called over his shoulder as they neared the fork where they went their separate ways, “Hey, Tanaka!” 

Tanaka felt nervous about this, but drew closer anyway. “Yeah?” 

“I’m actually going to the piercing shop later this week if you wanna come with me.” 

He felt sweaty. 

“Oh… yeah, don’t you go to my sister?” 

“Yeah! She’s totally great. She said she’d pierce my nipples for cheap.” 

Daichi had been innocently walking beside them until Suga had said that and Tanaka watched as the captain’s soul visibly left his body.

“So, you should get something else pierced too! We can go together.” 

Tanaka……….. agreed for some reason. and probably walked home. he didn’t really remember. 

“Ryuu! How did your teammates like your piercing!?” His sister called as he walked through the door.

“Yeah,” he replied in a daze, levitating up the stairs to bleach his mind of impurities.

**Author's Note:**

> i please encourage everyone to write fics with casually kinky suga with piercings. you know. for science


End file.
